


Reunited

by dottedR



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Return, Sad, Will Halstead loves Connor Rhodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottedR/pseuds/dottedR
Summary: what happens when Will stumbles across Connor by accident after not hearing from him since he left Chicago med? Will Connor continue to avoid Will or will their lives change forever when past feelings resurface?
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 30





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first fanfiction I hope you will like it. This fanfiction is also posted on tumblr which is under the username dottedR and on wattpad under d0ttedR.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Any feedbacks are appreciated. Thank you!!

-The day after Connor left Chicago med-

As Will walks through the double doors leading into the ED the next day, he spots Maggie at the nurse’s station and greets her. “Morning Maggie.” “Morning Will. What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at home resting.” “I came to see Natalie and Connor” Will replies while looking around the ED to see if Connor was there. When his eyes landed back on Maggie’s face, he noticed that her face fell at the mention of Connor’s name. 

“Maggie what’s wrong?” He asked when he realised that she was not going to say anything. Maggie sullenly says, "Oh uh…You didn’t hear? Dr Rhodes quit yesterday." After hearing that Will asks, “What why? What happened?” “I’m not sure sorry Will” 

Will sighed at that. “Thanks anyways Mags” Maggie nods at the reply and left to give orders to the doctors and nurses as an ambulance pulls up. Will then heads to the break room and tried Connor’s cell a few times, but the call goes straight to Connor's voicemail every single time. 

Getting annoyed, he throws his phone onto the couch, plopped down next to it, and put his face in his hands. He was deep in his own thoughts when the door to the room opened and Ethan strolls in. 

Upon spotting Will, Ethan raised his eyebrows and questions, “What are you doing here?” “I came to see how Natalie was doing and to thank Connor for his help yesterday but apparently he quit…without saying goodbye”

At that, Ethan's eyes soften a little and he moved towards Will and put a hand on Will’s shoulder before giving it a squeeze as a sign of comfort because he knew Will and Connor were close. 

“Hey…I’m sure he knows you’re thankful for his help even if you did not say it. Now why don’t you head up to the ICU and visit Natalie?” “Y-yeah I’ll get going now.” Will stood up and started to make his way to the door but before he opened it, he turned back and called out. “Hey Ethan…thanks.” “No problem” Ethan replied with a small smile. Will smiled back, turned to the door, and left.

After visiting Natalie, Will headed to Connor’s apartment and knocks on the door only to find the landlord opening the door and no Connor. “Um hello. I’m looking for the guy that lives here, Connor Rhodes?” “Ah he moved out last night. He looked like he was in a rush to get out of here.” “Oh, I see…thank you.” The landlord closed the door and Will sighed before turning and headed back to his car and to his apartment.

-6 months later-

Everyday for the past 6 months, Will tried to reach Connor but with no luck. That is until one day, after a tiring and hard shift Will decides that he wanted to go to another bar that was not Molly’s. He was not in the mood to interact with anyone he knows. And it turns out, that decision might be the best he made that day.

Will enters the bar and he looks around before his eyes landed on a familiar face that made him freeze on the spot. It took a while for him to regain his bearings and he cautiously makes his way towards the said person. As he reaches the person, he managed to stutter out, "C-connor? I-is that you?" It was so soft that the said guy barely heard it. 

Connor turned when he heard his name being called and froze as his eyes landed on Will who was standing right in front of him. The pair stared at each other for a while before Connor spoke. "Will" He then gestured to the seat next to him silently asking will to sit. Will moved to take a seat and silence enveloped them once again. They were both lost in their own thoughts as they each thought of what to say to the other.

Will could not stand the awkward silence anymore, so he blurted out, "Why did you leave?" Connor tensed and turned his head towards Will and looked into his eyes to try and gauge Will’s emotions but there was no emotion in his eyes. 

Lots of thoughts ran through Connor’s head at that moment. He wondered if Will was angry with him or that maybe Will was disappointed that he had left all of them behind. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Will tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Well?” Will questioned again. Will’s expression was still stone-faced so Connor could not figure out what Will was feeling. "Too many bad memories" Connor finally said. Will looked at him with the ‘You are joking right?’ expression and Connor shook his head “I’m not joking Will.” 

Will sighed, “Alright, alright. But just so you know…the ED has not been the same since you left.” Then he whispered something that sounded like a “I missed you too” to Connor but it was so soft that Connor could not confirm if that were what he heard Will say. So, he asked “Sorry? I did not quite catch that last part.” Will panicked and stumbled around his words while he tried to hide it. Eventually managing to say that it was nothing. Connor raised an eyebrow at Will’s odd behaviour but did not say anything else. 

They continued to talk for a while like the old times before Will noticed that it was getting late so he offered and asked Connor if he wanted to go to his apartment and continue the conversation. Connor shrugged his shoulders and replied, “Why not.” Will threw a couple of bills on the table to pay for their drinks and the pair made their way out of the bar to Will’s car. They drove in complete silence all the way to the apartment. 

Once they stepped into Will’s apartment, Connor could tell that something was up. For one, Will was a nervous wreck the whole ride over and he kept fiddling with his jacket thinking that Connor would not notice and occasionally, he would turn and look at Connor briefly before turning away. Second, he also noticed that Will was looking everywhere except for him.

“Hey Will” “Will” “Will!” Connor shouted after he tried to get Will’s attention like three times. “H-huh? W-what” Will stuttered out after snapping out of his thoughts. “What’s going on in that head of yours Will? I have been trying to get your attention for the past couple of minutes.” Connor questioned.

“Oh, uh sorry just um thinking. It’s nothing.” Will responds. “Does not seem like nothing to me. Will what’s wrong? You know you can tell me, right?” Connor urges. Will nods his head at that but still avoids eye contact with Connor. 

Connor moved and positioned himself so that he could make eye contact with Will. Once their eyes made contact, Will could see the worry in Connor’s eyes. He felt like something in him broke and he could not keep the secret from spilling out any longer. Will’s breath hitched in his throat and he unconsciously blurted out “I love you Connor.” 

As soon as it was out in the open, Connor stared at Will in shock and Will lowered his head in shame and embarrassment. ‘Why did I say that he must think I’m disgusting. How did I even let that slip out’ Will thought to himself. After what seems like eternity, Connor breathed out "Will…look at me.”

Will did not react to what Connor said so Connor tried again. This time however Connor made his tone of voice sound firmer as if he were giving Will an order. Although it seems like Will was not affected by the change of tone as his head remained lowered. 

Eventually Connor placed his hand on Will’s chin and Will recoiled his head backwards at the touch. Connor placed his other hand on the back of Will’s neck to stop him from shifting away more and lifted Will’s head so that Will was making eye contact with him. 

As soon as their eyes found each other, Will immediately squeaked out a small "I’m s-sorry I-I didn’t mean to-" He was cut off by Connor who had leaned closer to his face as he captured Will’s lips with his own. Will’s eyes widened in surprise and shock before he kissed Connor back.

“I love you too Will” Connor says as soon as they pull away from each other. “Come back to Med Connor, we all miss you there. I miss you there.” Will murmurs as he gave Connor a small smile. “I know I know I miss everyone too it’s just…” Connor starts to say but trails off. “The memories” “Y-yeah.” 

Will thought for a moment before suggesting, “If you won’t come back to Med can we at least go to Molly’s? Let everyone know you are doing fine.” Connor debated for a moment before responding, “I-I’m not sure I should. After how I left things, I do not think anyone would want to see me…” “No. You are wrong Connor. We all have been worried sick about you” Will admits. 

“Hmm…fine maybe I will. But for now, how about we go to bed. If your shifts are still the same since I left, you would have work tomorrow.” Connor suggested. “Well nice to see you remember. And you’re not wrong I do have work tomorrow.” Will agrees while chuckling. They both headed to Will’s bedroom and got ready for bed. Will handed Connor some of his clean clothes so that Connor could change into them. 

After that they both climbed into bed and Connor laid his head on Will’s chest while Will held his arm over Connor in a tight embrace. “Goodnight Will.” “Night Connor.” Will reached over to shut the lamp off and soon they both fell into deep sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
